DxC kind of thing
by LivinLifeAndLovinIt
Summary: Im not so good at summaries so well its Courtney and Duncan well just read it and in the end they get married
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the spelling mistakes

Disclamer: I don't own tdi/tda thank you

I looked up into his icy blue eyes and said "I do"

Im Courtney Malone and im a C.I.T. Im currently located in Wisconsin, In the Dells. I don't like this place much I mean with the water parks and stuff, but I mean at times it can be cool at least I have my friends. Im busy at the moment with SATs but I still have time for my friends right.

I wake up 6:30am to an alarm clock. Really I thought I looked at it. I smacked the alarm clock to turn it off. I jumped out of bed and walked to my closet. It was huge. I grabed Green capris and a Blue tee reading "the most beautiful girl you will ever meet" I threw on my purple converse they were cool I guess. I grabed my back pack and headed for the door.

When I got to school I was happily greeted by By Bridgette. Bridgette was a tall girl with blonde hair who loved to surf. Her hair was in a ponytail as usual she had a light blue long sleeved shirt and denim shorts on. "Courtney, hey did you hear about the new kid coming?" I traced through my mind thinking about who the new kid was "Who is the new kid again" I asked. She made a face. "You havent heard of the new kid Duncan Cox?" she asked. "No" I said. Bridgette grabed my arm and dragged me into the school. I went to my locker to grab my math stuff. Oh how I hated math. I walked in the door I saw Beth,Cody, Tyler, Lindsay,Sadie,Katie, Justin, Owen, Izzy, Noah, Gwen, Trent,Dj,Heather, LeShawna, Harold, Eva, Ezekeil, Bridgette,Geoff,and I see a guy with a green mohawk, that's just great. I walked in and intoduced myself to him. "Hello Im Courtney Malone." I said extending my hand so he could shake it. He looked up at me and said "Im Duncan Cox and your pretty hot" I pulled my hand and said "That's not weird at all" I glared at him and he just smirked at me. After that I headed off to the gym. I walked in and guess who I saw. Duncan. I walked into the locker room and started to talk to bridgette.

"Bridgette ya know the new kid Duncan" I asked "yeah"she said. I wasn't going to dress out so I guess Ill just talk. "Well he just kept staring at me like I was well a princess." I said "well hes like Geoff's best friend now." She said "Well im not dressing out today so Im gonna go sit on the bleachers." I walked out of the locker room and jumped onto the bleachers. Duncan stud infront of me.

"What are you doing neandrathal?" I asked sarcastically "Well I decided to come and talk to you is that illigal" he looked up at me with a puppy dog face. I admit it was cute. Wait a minute Courtney hes not your type. Look at him hes got a green mowhawk and look at his facial percings. "What do you want" I asked "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date somtime" he asked still puppydog faced. I thought about it for a minute "umm sorry your sooo not my type so im gonna say no" I said "But why Princess?!" he said "Why did you call me princess and why did you ask me out on a date" I asked " well for the first one because you remind me of a princess and second because your shirt is so true." I attempted to look at my shirt and miserably failed. He read aloud " The Most Beautiful Girl You Will Ever Meet" I blushed a little than hid my face "Oh now princess am I charming you" I dared not to look up instead I said " Whats wrong with you"I heard a chuckle "oh now lift your face"He put his finger under my chin and lifted my face " now smile for me" He said puppydog faced again "come on you just have to or I might start crying" His lip started to quiver. That made me smile "There we go that's better" he grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bleachers into a hug. It was kinda weird including I just met him. "uhh Duncan let me go people are starting to stare." He didn't let go instead he hugged me tighter. "DUNCAN LET ME GO NOW!" he let me go but I guess I didn't mind the hug I mean. Courtney not your TYPE! I think he saw that I talk to myself in my head. " do you wanna go to the movies or out to eat with me." I had to think "well I suppose I guess you can I guess its not a problem" I said "Well than I will walk you home and we will go from there." He said "Umm okay I guess" He pulled me into another hug. Hes strange and out of the ordinary. But I guess I like that.

Review and tell me if you like it if you like it even a little I will make more


	2. the date

IM BACK! okay well i got some reviews from people telling me to make another chapter and stuff so im going to make andother chapter thank you for telling me you liked it and you know the dirll if you like it review and stuff so i hope you like it! Oh and thank you for reviewing!

Sincerely,

Madi

Disclamer: I dont own tdi/tda thank you

Duncan was walking me home and i learned so much about him! "Oh so thats how you got into juvie for the first time?" I said kinda jokingly "Yeah thats my story so you got anytype of story?" he asked. I searched my head for the awnser and he could tell i was really looking for an awnser. "Well when I was a little girl my mom thought i was so sweet, when i was about 12 my mom let me bring a friend to the lake with me," i started the story "A lake story huh" he said sarcastically so i punched him "Ouch princess that hurt" another sarcastic remark "oh be quiet, any way when we were at the lake, me and my best friend Sarah were tanning and my brother came along and threw dirt on them" duncan started to laugh " so when he was asleep we put his bed outside! when he woke up he was scared and later that day we shoved him into the water" He looked confused "Your mean" I put on my best sad face "I'm not that mean am I" He searched for the awnser in his head " no i guess not" When we got to my house we decided for him to meet my parents, not very walked into the house. "Mom dad this is Duncan," my mom and dad walked into the room and when they saw Duncan they looked like ghosts. "Who is this young man" my mother asked after regaining her tanish color. "Mom dad this is Duncan he just moved here yesterday and he came to school today and he asked me to a movie and i thought it would be a good idea for you to meet him before we went" My father just stood there looking like a pale ghostly vampire. " Its nice to meet you young man" my father said "Okay well this is my mom Katelynn and this is my dad Jeff" I gestured to my mom and dad "Nice to meet you and " Duncan grabed my hand "But i think its time for us to go before we miss our movie" he started for the door "Bye mom Bye dad we'll be back somtime later" before they had anything to say i ran out of the door. "I have a strange feeling were taking your car." Duncan said "yeah and your driving" I threw the keys toward him,luckly he caught them "Okay" He opened the side door for me and i got in then he closed the door then he got into the otherside. "Wow your car is nice what kind is it?" He asked "Its a Chevy Cobalt the blue color was custom made for me" I just smiled big so he smiled to. Then we drove to the movies.

We saw Paranormal Activity, and it was not scary. I crouched close to Duncan and he put his arm around me. "Scared princess?" he asked. "A little" i said even though i wasnt. i snuggled closer to his chest. He smelled so good. He touched my chin with his finger and he pulled my chin up, he got closer and closer untill his lips were just inches away from mine. "Let this happen please." he said and i just shook my head yes. Then he kissed me. For the first time. i had fireworks in my head then i realized that i had just met him. I pulled away quick and hid my face. "whats wrong" he whispered "Duncan I just met you this doesnt feel right" i got a little sad about that. "Oh sorry i didnt mean to do that." he said. "Its okay maybe after i get to know you a little better" I tried to think the positive. "Okay I'll get to know you better and you will get to know me better" he said "Thank you Duncan" i said snuggling back into his chest. " Your welcome princess"

Then we drove to the best food place just kidding i dislike it Denny's (A/N jk i dont really like Dennys but still). I saw he was going sit next to me then i shot him a glare so he sat on the other side. The waitress brought by two menus and we looked at them. (A/N I dont know whats on the menu so yeah) "I guess ill have a chicken sandwich" I said to the waitress " and a strawberry milkshake with whipped cream and season fries" i said `"And i guess ill have shrimp a chocolate milkshake and steakfries" Duncan said to the waitress. When the food came here i decided to try the sandwich. I didnt like it that much and so i gave it to Duncan. "YAY more food for me" he said "yeah yeah yeah" i said then i decided to eat the fries they werent that good but yeah i ate them anyway. Then i ate the whipped cream off my milkshake. "Do you want more" Duncan said to me "sure" i said then he took the whipped cream off of his milkshake with his spoon and put it on mine. "Thank you Duncan." Your welcome princess." he said "you know i have a name right" i said to him " yeah well Courtney i like princess better" Then he got up and kissed my forehead.

REVIEW you know you want to to tell me how it was


	3. What happened in the morning

I got a few reviews telling me to continue the story so i guess i will.

Thank you for the reviews

Sincerely,

Madison

I got home that night around 11pm yeah my parents grounded me. Its not like i went to a bar or anything i guess they are just looking out for me. I have to get up early tommarrow Duncan was taking me to go get coffee at starbucks. I grabbed my diary and started writing:

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday me and Duncan went on our first date. It was odd because i just met him and all. Well i just dont know he has beautiful blue eyes and I guess i just got lost in them well i guess i write somthing later i have to get to bed hes taking me for coffee tommarrow. _

_Good Night,_

_ Courtney_

I closed my diary. I set down my pen and got into bed.

*5:30 am*

My alarm was going off. I yawned. I smaked the alarm clock and it fell off my dresser. I was still half asleep until i heard the crash of my alarm clock on the floor. "Aww crap" I mumbled "hope that didnt wake up mom,dad, and Hazel." Hazel is my little 13 year old sister she has red hair she got it dyed a while back her hair was really supposed to be a shade darker of brown, she has lighter skin than mine. Anyway I had to get up. I rolled out of bed and hit the floor. Oww. I had landed on my arm. Nothing broken possibly bruised though. I got up off the floor. My left arm throbbing. I walked into my closet and I got my clothes. I wore a shirt that read "music is life" with headphones on it, it was blue. I grabbed my stretchy skinny jeans. I wore blue DCs. I grabbed my jacket, it was alittle chilly out. I grabbed my jacket. My phone started buzzing. It was Duncan.

"Hello?" I said "Hey"Duncan said. "Where am i picking you up?" I thought about it " I thought i was walking to starbucks" i said "Well i changed mind Im picking you up but where?" he said " Well I guess my house" i said " Im on my way" It turns out Duncan only lives a block away from me. Then we both hung up.

I walked down the stairs and by the time i got outside Duncan was alread there. I walked over to his car. Wow i really need a car i have been walking way to long.

"Hey babe." He says "ready to go?" he asked "yeah sure im ready.". I got into his car the ride was mostly silent. "soo how was your night?" he asked "good i guess i fell asleep and then this morning i fell out of my bed and hit my arm." i pulled up my sleeve to show him the bruise. "Ouch that looks like that hurts theres gonna be a bump there." he leaned down and kissed it. "HELLO!!!! WERE DRIVING!!" i said. "oh sorry princess" this had been the third day he has called me that.I just smiled. We pulled in to the starbucks drive through. He ordered for me.(A/N i dont know what they serve at starbucks besides coffee so bear with me)

After that we were on our way to school. We sat in the car total silence. Mostly because we were drinking coffee. Duncan turned the radio on. Two is better than one by boys like girls. Is on. I sang along. "and im thinkin to is better than one." Duncan sang "I remember every look upon your face" i sang "The way you roll your eyes The way you taste You make it hard for breathing" he sang "Cuz when i close my eyes and drift away I think of you and everythings okay im finally now believing." i sang. He turned off the radio. He looked at me.

"Courtney," he said "yes" i said " you know two is better than one." he said " yes i know" we both smiled.

When we pulled into the school. We got out of the car. He pulled me into a hug. Then we walked into the school. So I was about ten minutes early it didnt matter i was with duncan. He Is just well I cant explain it.

Dun Dun Dun Drama not really

Review!!! please!!!!!

Sincerely,

Madison


End file.
